


[Podfic] Meeting in Mariejoie

by regonym



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://maldoror-gw.livejournal.com/51460.html">Meeting in Mariejoie</a>' by maldoror-gw. </p>
<p>The irritating thing about Mariejoie was the overcrowding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Meeting in Mariejoie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here.](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/407981.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece%20-%20Meeting%20in%20Mariejoie%20by%20Maldoror.mp3).) 

## Duration

31 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece%20-%20Meeting%20in%20Mariejoie%20by%20Maldoror.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/One%20Piece%20-%20Meeting%20in%20Mariejoie%20by%20Maldoror.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
